


the loneliest winter in your heart

by matsuba44



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also Claudia is nice and friendly and a loving and caring mother, Derek Has Issues, M/M, Temporary Character Death, derek is lost, had it in my head for abit, he's a fairy, seriously, stiles is a fairy, too many ands in there, with wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying didn't seem that hard but, it was because Derek was there and they were working their way to something. Stiles couldn't leave Derek but, he didn't have a choice his heart was slowing down. The cold was settling in again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the loneliest winter in your heart

Stiles couldn't remember being in so much pain. The shot, the hunter, everything was just blurred together and he couldn't hear anything over the dull beating of his heart slowly slowing down. It kept skipping every few seconds as he looked up at the one person that he didn't want to be there. Derek. His boyfriend. No, they weren't actually boyfriends just wishful thinking. No matter what Stiles thought about it Derek just seemed to fit perfectly with him and he hated the look on Derek's face right now. The pain, the sadness and the guilt. Derek was blaming himself for getting Stiles into this mess even though Stiles wanted to help out, he wanted to be near Derek to keep him safe.

He wanted to scoff at the idea of safety but, even trying to breathe seemed a hard enough task. Blood was rushing into his mouth as he kept coughing from it. "Der- I'm- Sor..." A cough between each word that Stiles tried conveying to Derek before it just turned into a coughing fit and Stiles couldn't get anything else out. He wheezed from his lungs working overtime to get oxygen into him but, only coming out with blood. Stiles looked at Derek as tears slid down his face before he felt his heartbeat strutting every few breaths. Derek was caressing Stiles, he looked worried mainly because it was just him and Stiles out in the cold. He seemed regretful for what he did to bring Stiles out here. Stiles shook his head slightly as he looked up at Derek "it's- ok. Der-" His words strutting with each intake and outtake of breath. Stiles wanted to say something to Derek something important to them both but, he couldn't bring it out. Something was preventing him from doing it, he wanted to not leave without regrets but he wanted Derek to live his life. "i-" Stiles eyes fluttered one second Derek was there and the next he wasn't.

 

\-----

Stiles was still lying on the ground but, it seemed like it was sunny and it really was. He slowly stood up, testing his lungs. Breathing slowly in and out, there wasn't a burn or any kind of pain. He looked around noticing sunny weather, it felt wrong, HE felt wrong. Like he didn't belong here, not quite yet. He wasn't ready to come home, this didn't feel like home to him. Derek was his home, even as he felt his wings tingle at the thought of Derek. Stiles spun around trying to look, see, feel them. He didn't even know he had wings much less that they were on his back. Second nature he guessed. "Stiles.." He spun around and came face to face with his mother. This must of been a dream, any second Stiles would wake up and be at his house with his dad. Dad.. He left him behind and he felt sorry for it. "mom.. Where are we?" Claudia looked to her right before she sighed and gestured for Stiles to follow her "not yet. Come on and follow me." After walking several more feet, they had stopped. Stiles thought they were walking for hours and each step made his heart become heavier and heavier with his questions. Claudia sat down under a giant mushroom as she patted the ground next to her. "come over here sweetie. Sit next to me so i can explain everything." Stiles nodded reluctantly not wanting to wait any longer for an explanation. Claudia started to explain before Stiles even got to asking questions. "I know you left everybody behind. You are dead but, you aren't dead. Fairies.. They don't die.. They're immortal. Stiles.. Sweetie, the second the hunter attacked you. You DID die but, you were changed. Your fairy blood had been.. How do i put this lightly? Activated? Pushed to the front side? I'm not quite sure. Just that you need to know that you're a fairy now. You are still alive over in the physical world, your friends are currently at deaton's with your body." She looked to her left with a sad smile "In order for you to go back to that body.. You need to prove yourself worthy of the watcher's seal. It's in your blood. In here and here." She said as she touched both Stiles' heart and his forehead "it's instinct and primal just like a wolves, i couldn't explain anything to you when I was over in the physical realm sweetie. You were too young and it wasn't my duty to do so. I told your father everything i could but, he.. He just didn't believe me." She said with a sad smile "he was such a greater man when i married him. So kind, so nice and so much better than i ever deserved and then we had you. Our precious fairy child, i felt it right then and there. I KNEW you were like me Stiles. A mother and a child fairy bond is always strong, that's why you had paniac attacks. You couldn't deal with losing me and i couldn't come back because i wasn't worthy of the seal."

She seemed so saddened by that, like it broke her heart "it wasn't in me to become a watcher." She smiled sadly at Stiles "but, it's in you and there's a price you must pay for the seal. They will explain it once you are given the seal, come now let's go see the elders son." She rubbed his arm as she got up gracefully, her wings fluttering every so often. Stiles followed after his mother as she spoke to him "you will still have your wings and they will change as you grow older. The color of them and the size will change upon your actions. This is the start of your fairyhood Stiles. Yes.. Fairyhood, it's the start of every fairy's life sweetie." She walked into the hollow of a tree. Once Stiles got inside he noticed a giant crescent shaped table, his mother was in the center standing with her head bowed "Claudia Stilinski, it is heard that your child. Genim Stilinski has died temporary and is now in the land of fairies as a fairy. We also know that you wish for him to receive the watcher's seal." Claudia nodded quietly as she looked at the man that spoke to her. Stiles kept his eyes even as he looked at the man who spoke to his mother. "Does your son know about the watcher's seal? The price? The danger? The secret?" Claudia shook her head no as she said to the elder "Elder Alex, it's not my place to tell him what the watcher's seal means." The elder slammed his fist on the desk "as a fellow elder it IS your responsibility to do just that Claudia. We're dropping the formality now, you and your son are allowed to speak freely but with respect." Alex's shoulders squared off as he said in a serious tone "the watcher's seal is simple as put they are to maintain peace, quiet, and stability. Beacon hill's hasn't had a watcher in a long long time. Nobody could replace Claudia after she left it. She was a watcher for awhile until she couldn't hide it anymore. Being in a pack Gen, we don't expect secrecy from you. We expect you to hold the state of being a watcher. We expect you to uphold peace, stability and quiet in beacon hills. The danger for being exposed to the humans well that's something that can't be afforded and you will be forced to remain in here as you will lose all right to visit or be apart of the physical world. The secret is to keep out of the human's eye, to remain hidden and stay out of danger. A fairy is no good in fights they have.. Other skills that are much more useful to them than fighting. Wit, cleverness, healing, and natural magic which must never be used for violence. Anytime something is used for violence they are to face the backlash, alone and the backlash itself is harsh, cold, and unkind. The price to be a watcher.." Alex looked sad and bit his lip before he said to Stiles "is that you must give up on one important thing before you go into being a watcher... Now since we got all of that out of the way can you manage being a watcher?"

Stiles looked back and forth between Claudia and Alex taking in all the information he could once he got all that he could, he nodded to Alex eager to go back home. His actual home back to Derek and his father. Once he heard about the price Stiles attitude seemed to sink alittle at the thought "what do you actually mean by price?" Claudia gripped Stiles' arm gently reassuring him with a smile and nodding to Alex as the man looked down at the table while letting out a sad sigh "the price as i said is that you must give up something important someone important, your love for said someone. A lover, a best friend or.." The man contiued looking down and said with a frown "a father. They don't die just that you lose all feelings toward said someone." Stiles looked and felt confused. The price that was something to say that putted Stile far from at easy. If his stomach had a voice it would be asking for help out of the pit it fell into. Stiles tightened his hands as he said to Alex "i choose my best friend." Alex looked curious but he seemed to understand "understandable after everything that he's done to you it makes sense but, he's awfully worried about you. They all know that you're still alive and they all are worried about you even Derek. Gen, understand this once you go back you won't feel anything for Scott. Everything you felt and will ever feel won't be able to develop, you will pretty much be giving him the cold shoulder." Stiles winced but he seemed firm as he said to Alex "yes, i'll- Yes.. I'll manage." 

Alex got up from the table, he walked over to a shelf on the right side of the table. He pulled out something that looked like a iron marker but it was made out of wood and it looked more like a wand. The elder walked over to Stiles as he looked at Claudia with a nod, she pulled up Stiles sleeve and said to him "just relax sweetie and close your eyes. This is the binding and the start of your work as a watcher." Stiles did as he was told and waited patiently and quietly. Alex looked from mother to son as he asked Stiles "are you sure about this Genim? This is your one and only chance to back out now. It's going to be hard, harsh and difficult but you will get better and you will learn." Stiles nodded as he said to Alex "yes i'm ready-ahhhh" He felt the sting and the searing pain as the mark started to form. The sizzle and the popping of magic that came to life. His spark amplifying the sound that burst in his ears. Before he knew it everything seemed to fade and he felt a pull, something strong and wild with need and want. He felt like he was falling being dragged downwards to this pull, his eyes kept fluttering as if they were shifting from one place to another. One place had his mother and Alex, the other had his whole pack and Deaton. he shut his eyes firmly then opened them as he felt something pull at his chest, he was in the clinc and staring directly at Derek, just Derek and Deaton were there now.

"Stiles.."

**Author's Note:**

> this will be updated much later on after i finish my most recent work, i'm not sure how far i plan on going with this but hopefully everybody will love it.


End file.
